you_zitsufandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 6/Screenplay
SCENE 1 6 Title Card [Setting: One of the school’s female comfort room cubicle.] preview to [[Episode 5] Scenes] Airi Sakura (Monologue): I have a hard time interacting with people. I can't make myself look them in the eye when I talk to them. That's why I use a mask to hide my true self. I'm okay being myself. I'm okay being lonely. Sakura is sitting in an unwell-lit cubicle as she scrolls through her phone while reading blog comments. reads as follows. [Post # 13: No Subject “You're as cute as ever! This one's more mature, which I think it makes you even prettier. Shizuku-chan, your smile keeps me going every day! Please keep it up.] [Post # 12: Hello It's been so lonely lately without your updates! I'm still cheering for you! Looking forward to the next update!] [Post # 11: No Subject At last, an update! The pictures are so cute! Shizuku-chan, you're a goddess.] smiles a little bit to show satisfaction. But then she changed her emotion when she reads a series surprising comments. [Post # 29: I’ll always be with you. It's too bad we couldn't be alone before. You wanted to be with me, right? We'll see each other again soon. You'll come to see me all by yourself this time, right? Then it'll finally just be you and me.] [Post # 25: I’ll always be with you. We’re destined to be together. That's why you feel so close to me.] [Post # 24: I’ll always be with you. I'm not just some fan. You love me too, right?] [Post # 23: I’ll always be with you. Shizuku-chan, you saw me, right? It really feels like destiny, huh?] [Post # 19: I’ll always be with you. '' Do you believe in destiny? I believe I'm breathing the same air as you, Shizuku-chan. Part of the air I breathe out is breathe in by you.] Sakura dropped her phone as she became more terrified from what she has read. The sound of her phone notifying of her new blog comments is in sync with her sobbing of tears. (Opening Song) SCENE 2 ['Setting': ''In front of the school hallway lockers.] Airi, alone, standing in front of her locker filled in with heaps of some sort of love letters. She looks around to see whether there's anyone who would witness what she'll do. She took one envelope and scans through the name of the sender. she dropped on her knees when she opened the envelope as it contained a pictures taken from scenes of [[Episode 5] where she visited the SIVCAMERA together with Kikyō Kushida and Kiyotaka Ayanokōji.] SCENE 3 [Setting: Special Annex Corridor.] Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: It's hot here. Suzune Horikita: Heat like this makes it hard to think rationally. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Which makes it the perfect location to set a trap for Sudō, I guess. Well? Think you can come up with a good plan? Suzune Horikita: I'm thinking out it. Sakura-san's testimony allowed us to delay the hearing. If we could only find something more decisive ... Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Speaking of which, I notice there aren’t any here – security cameras. Suzune Horikita: That's true. If there had been a camera, that would provide definitive proof. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Yeah … Suzune Horikita: Of course, if there had been cameras here, things never would have come to this in the first place … saying such statement, Suzune Horikita gasped as she immediately arrived at a logical plan which will help to support her series of evidence. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji glances at her. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: What's wrong? Suzune Horikita: There's something I want to try. SCENE 4 [Setting: 1st Year D-Class Room.] Sakura is sitting on her chair while glances at the direction of Kiyotaka Ayanokōji's classroom chair position. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Sakura? Sakura is shocked to hear Kiyotaka Ayanokōji's voice. She immediately looked at him. Airi Sakura: Y-Yes? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Morning. Airi Sakura: Oh, um. Morning. Sakura looked away and sighed out of easeness. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: What's wrong? Airi Sakura: Huh? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: You won't have to testify today. There's no need to be so tense, is there? Airi Sakura: R-Right … Sakura puts her clenched fist onto her chest. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: We might be able to save Sudō and everyone in the class. You're the one who made that possible. Airi Sakura: Eh? Sakura looked at Kiyotaka Ayanokōji once again. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: I trust you. So if you ever need help, I'll be there for you. Sakura slightly blushed as a sign of gratitude. Airi Sakura: Thank you … Ayanokōji passes by behind Airi Sakura's seat to proceed to his seat. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: It's not just me. I'm sure Horikita, Kushida, Sudō and everyone in the class trusts you, too. Airi Sakura: Yeah ... Um, there's been something on my mind. It might not be something I should talk to you about, but ... phone notification at Kiyotaka Ayanokōji's phone interrupted their dialogue. message came from Kikyō Kushida telling him that something is all ready and she has sent the email. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Sorry, Sakura. I'd be happy to hear you out later, if that's okay. Airi Sakura: Sure. Sakura nods in agreement. SCENE 5 [Setting: Special Annex Corridor.] Daichi Ishizaki: So damn hot ... Kyogo Komiya: Why the special annex? Reo Kondō: I wonder what Kushida-chan wants to talk to us about. Kyogo Komiya: Think she wants to ask me out? Reo Kondō: Yeah, right! You punk! Kyogo Komiya: Ow! Not so hard! Damn it, let me go! Ishizaki sighs as he look at them doing silly actions. However, when he looked up the staircase, he noticed that Kiyotaka Ayanokōji was there. Daichi Ishizaki: Huh? What are you doing here? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Kushida won't be coming. Daichi Ishizaki: Huh? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: That email she sent you was fake. I asked her to send it. Daichi Ishizaki: Why would you do that? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: It was the only way I could get your attention, right? I wanted to have a talk with you. Daichi Ishizaki: Listen up. Sudō called us out here and beat us up. That's the truth. He should accept his punishment like a man. So long. Daichi Ishizaki is about to walk away, Suzune Horikita shows up from their behinds. Suzune Horikita: Is that what you want? If you leave here now, you'll regret it for the rest of your lives. Kyogo Komiya: Tsk. What the hell is your deal? Daichi Ishizaki: Let's go. Horikita looked at the direction close to where Kiyotaka Ayanokōji is standing Suzune Horikita: What's that over there? Komiya, Reo Kondō, and Daichi Ishizaki followed her cue. Reo Kondō: What are you talking about-- was revealed that there's an installed camera in the special annex. Daichi Ishizaki: Ah. Komiya, Reo Kondō, and Daichi Ishizaki are shocked. Suzune Horikita: What's the matter? You seem a bit shaken. Daichi Ishizaki: A security camera? Suzune Horikita: The special annex contains a science lab. There are many hazardous chemicals there. Why wouldn't there be cameras? Ishizaki looked at another corner and found out another security camera. Daichi Ishizaki: How ... Wait a minute. If there's a footage of us on those security cameras, they’d know you were innocent, either way. You'd have no reason to tell us about it. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: The moment the incident occurred, both parties were doomed to suffer for it. Regardless of why he did it, Sudō did hit you. That's an immutable fact. Daichi Ishizaki: So you'd be hurt by the camera footage, too. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Of course, Sudō will be punished, as well. But you three might be expelled. You told a malicious lie and got the whole school involved. What would you expect? Reo Kondō: Well, then ... why hasn't the school said anything to us? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: The school is testing us. They want to see if we can resolve the problem ourselves. So they’re testing us to see what conclusion we reach after being granted extra time. When you think back on the hearing from yesterday, don't you think it felt like they already knew everything? Reo Kondō: No way ... I can't be expelled. Kyogo Komiya: Ishizaki, let's go tell them it was a lie. If we admit it, the school might let us off the hook! Reo Kondō: What’re we gonna do, Ishizaki? Daichi Ishizaki: Shut up! Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Your conclusion seems a little too hasty. There's still a way to save both Class C and Class D. Daichi Ishizaki: Like hell there i-- Suzune Horikita: Just take the incident off the table. It's simple. If you just withdraw your complaint, it'll be like it never happened. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: No one can be punished for an incident that never took place. If we both tell the same story, the school can't pursue it any further. Daichi Ishizaki: Hold on a minute. L-Let me just make one call ... hey! Horikita steals his phone and looked at who Daichi Ishizaki is going to contact. Suzune Horikita: Can't you decide anything by yourself? Daichi Ishizaki: Give it back! Ishizaki tries to get his phone back but Suzune Horikita swiftly dodges away. Suzune Horikita: How pathetic. Daichi Ishizaki: Why, you --- Ishizaki grabs Suzune Horikita's uniform. Suzune Horikita: Resorting to violence? Ishizaki realizes that there are cameras around him. Suzune Horikita: Go ahead and try it. Ishizaki lets go of her. Daichi Ishizaki: Damn. Kyogo Komiya: Ishizaki, we’ve lost. Reo Kondō: Let's accept Horikita's offer. We can't afford to be expelled. Daichi Ishizaki: Fine. We'll take it back. SCENE 6 [Setting: Keyaki Mall Complex] Sakura is walking alone. However, she noticed that someone is following her so she decided to walk faster. Airi Sakura (Monologue): Someone .... SCENE 7 [Setting: At the bench in the park.] a set of uninstalled cameras is inside the paper bag Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: I promise I'll pay back the points I borrowed yesterday. Let's discuss the terms. Honami Ichinose: An eye for an eye, a lie for a lie, huh? Oh, boy ... I totally wasn't expecting a kid like you to be in Class D. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: It was Horikita who thought up the plan. I just did what I was ordered to. Honami Ichinose: Oh ... Well, okay. smiles at him as he looks solemn. convenient phone notification interrupted their dialogue. is Airi Sakura's call. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Hello – Airi Sakura (Terrified): Ayanokōji-kun ... phone call abruptly ends. SCENE 8 [Setting: One of the dark alleys of the complex.] Sakura dropped her phone Kiyotaka is calling her back. Airi was being assaulted by [[Yukitsu Kusuda], the Service Support Agent from Episode 5.] Kusuda covered her mouth using his left hand while his other hand, together with his left hips to pin Airi Sakura against the wall behind her. Yukitsu Kusuda: Shh! Keep it down. nervously nods as the man smiles Yukitsu Kusuda: D-Did you ... Did you read my letters? Y-You see how I feel now, right? Right? Wh-Why’d you keep avoiding me? Y-You're so precious to me ... You know that, don't you? Kusuda unpins Airi Sakura. She dropped to her knees immediately thereafter. Airi Sakura: (Quietly) Help me ... notices her phone is still on the ground. [Flashback Begin] is a snippet of [http://you-zitsu.wikia.com/wiki/Episode_6/Transcript#SCENE_4 this scene.] Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: If you ever need help, I'll be there for you. [Flashback End] Sakura tries to get away from Yukitsu Kusuda and get her phone back. Airi Sakura: Let me go! Yukitsu Kusuda: Cut it out! Damn it! Kusuda is successful in taking Airi Sakura's phone from her. She was forcefully thrown thereafter. Eyecatcher Eyecatcher Tokyo Metropolitan Advance Nurturing High School Students of the school are allowed to exchange private points among themselves. The acquisition of another students’ private points through fraud or threat will result in severe punishment, but the trading of points under any contract deemed legitimate will be left up to personal discretion. SCENE 9 [Setting: One of the dark alleys of the complex.] Kusuda is now on top of Airi Sakura and is completely pinning her down. Yukitsu Kusuda: Now, listen good. If you don't do what I say, I'll put the real you on the net for all to see. Kusuda looks at her scared face Yukitsu Kusuda: What's wrong? Why’re you looking at me like that? D-Don't look at me like that! struggles to get free but Yukitsu Kusuda holds her down. Airi Sakura: No! Let me go! Yukitsu Kusuda: I'm gonna show you how much I love you. Kusuda unbuttons the outer coat that covers her breasts. Yukitsu Kusuda: Th-Then you'll u-u-understand me, Shizuku-chan ... moves to touch her body. A camera flash goes off stopping Yukitsu Kusuda, Kiyotaka Ayanokōji is now at the scene. He took a photo of what Yukitsu Kusuda is doing. Yukitsu Kusuda: Huh? Kusuda looks up at Kiyotaka holding his phone. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: An electronics store employee assaulting a female student. You'll be a celebrity on TV tomorrow. Kusuda quickly gets off Sakura Yukitsu Kusuda (Nervously): Th-That's not it! I-I'm ... Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: What is it, then? The security cameras caught everything. Even if it's only “attempted,” you still assaulted an underage girl. With a criminal complaint lodged against you, you'll lose your job. The press might even go after your family. Kusuda looks around realizing the situation was recorded and is nervous as Kiyotaka Ayanokōji approaches him and taps him on the shoulders. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Your life is over. Kusuda tries to run away from the scene frantically. However, Honami Ichinose arrives and blocks him and a band of police appears from behind her. Honami Ichinose: You think you can just run away after assaulting a girl? You really must be dreaming! police run from behind her and immediately take Yukitsu Kusuda down. Police: Come along quietly! Kusuda frantically tries to get free Yukitsu Kusuda: L-Let me go! Y-You have no right to interfere! We’re connected by destiny! I-I'm Shizuku-chan's fan! Shizuku-chan knows that, too! We write each other letters every day! She updates her blog just to show me her pictures! Don't you see that?! She even came to this school because I work here – Airi Sakura: Stop this now! Yukitsu Kusuda: Sh-Shizuku-chan? Airi Sakura: I do not consider you a fan of mine. Never come near me again! Yukitsu Kusuda: No way ... You liar ... Ugly ... This ugly bitch tricked me! Come on! Say something, ugly! I could never love someone as ugly as you! You hear me?! You ... Ichinose looks at Yukitsu Kusuda in disgust Honami Ichinose (Sternly): That's enough. Yukitsu Kusuda (Sobbing): Damn it ... damn it ... damn it. SCENE 10 [Setting: One of the dark alleys of the complex.] setting. Different moments. some time passes by. police took away Yukitsu Kusuda. Honami Ichinose smiles and waves goodbye to Ayanokōji and Sakura who are left behind. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: I'm sure Ichinose will see to the rest. I'm glad we exchanged contact information. Ayanokōji shows his phone to Airi Sakura. It is a map with GPS like feature. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: That's how I knew you were here. Airi Sakura: I'm sorry. I'm such a failure. I really couldn't do anything by myself. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Being an idol brings its share of hardships, I guess. Airi Sakura: But maybe this is for the best ... Keeping up the lie was really hard. Sakura took off her fake glasses. She then looks up at Kiyotaka Ayanokōji with beautiful eyes. Airi Sakura: I'm sorry for not telling you. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: There's nothing to apologize for. But if anything's ever weighing on your mind in the future, feel free to ask for advice. Ayanokōji reach out his hands to Airi Sakura, much to her surprise. She takes it and gets up. Airi Sakura: Thanks. Ayanokōji-kun ... gazes at him and blushes Airi Sakura: You never look at me "that way". Kiyotaka Ayanokōji (Confused): “That way?” smiles at him Airi Sakura: Oh, nothing. SCENE 11 [Setting: School rooftop.] [[Sae Chabashira] standing while keeping the her cigarette lit.] Suzune Horikita: Why did you call me out here? Sae Chabashira: I'll get straight to the point. How did you do it? Suzune Horikita: How did I do what? Sae Chabashira: Don't play dumb. Those boys wouldn't just withdraw their complaint for no reason. Suzune Horikita: I'll leave that to your imagination. Sae Chabashira: I'll change the question, then. Who thought up the plan to get Class C to back off? Suzune Horikita: Why does that matter to you? Sae Chabashira: If you're interested in reaching Class A, let me give you one piece of advice. Try to understand as much about Ayanokōji as you can now, while you can. If you don't, you might be too late. SCENE 12 [Setting: School alley.] Ken Sudō: Hey, Ayanokōji. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: How’d the hearing go? Ken Sudō: I don't know what happened, but the Class C guys withdrew the complaint out of nowhere! Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: I see. That's good. Ken Sudō: You think Horikita made something happen? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Probably. Ken Sudō: She's pretty amazing. Well, I'm off to practice. Sudō walks out of the scene. SCENE 13 [Setting: School rooftop.] to where Suzune Horikita and Sae Chabashira's dialogue. Suzune Horikita: What is that supposed to mean? rain starts pouring. Sae Chabashira: Why do you think Ayanokōji is helping you people? Why, despite his excellence, does he refuse to reveal what he can do? Suzune Horikita: I don't know. Sae Chabashira: Class D is, in this school's words, a place for people with defective aspects. This is just my own opinion, but the most defective one, out of everyone in Class D, is Ayanokōji. SCENE 14 [Setting: School midway corridor.] Ayanokōji meets [[Manabu Horikita] and Akane Tachibana walking together.] Manabu Horikita: Class C asked to withdraw their complaint, and I accepted. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Did they? It's a weird world we live in, I guess. Manabu Horikita: Was this your way of proving that Sakura was not a liar? Well done. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Your little sister made it happen. I didn't do anything. glares at Kiyotaka before turning to his secretary Manabu Horikita: Tachibana. There's an open secretary position, isn't there? Akane Tachibana: Yes. Manabu Horikita: Ayanokōji. You can have that position, if you like. Akane Tachibana (Surprised): Mr President! Are you serious? gives her a serious glare Manabu Horikita: You object? Akane Tachibana (Nervously): No ... if that's what you want, I won't object. Manabu Horikita: Ayanokōji, join the student council. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: No. I don't like expending more effort that I have to. The student council is out of the question. I intend to live a normal student life. Manabu Horikita: Acceptable, for now. Ayanokōji, do not disappoint me. Manabu Horikita and Akane Tachibana passes by Kiyotaka Ayanokōji, a rain-soaked Suzune Horikita appears in front. SCENE 15 [Setting: One of the school’s back alley.] Kakeru Ryūen: Which one of you withdrew the complain without my permission. Daichi Ishizaki: W-We all agreed ... Kakeru Ryūen: Albert. Albert Yamada: Boss’ orders. Don't hate me. Yamada beats up Daichi Ishizaki. [[Mio Ibuki] was also there.] Kakeru Ryūen: I'd planned to get one of the dregs expelled to see how the school reacted, but now it's all for naught. You're so worthless. It's entirely reasonable that you should suffer. Tell me the names of the ones who set you up. some time, at the same setting, [[Arisu Sakayanagi] and her gang is seen to be walking. They noticed the C-Class Students. Her gang went into a fighting stance in case a rumble proceeds.] Kakeru Ryūen: Sakayanagi? Arisu Sakayanagi: You're from Class C, aren’t you? Kakeru Ryūen: Playing queen of the school already? Aren’t you something? Sakayanagi smiles as a response. Arisu Sakayanagi: That was hardly my intent. Kakeru Ryūen: I'm gonna crush Class D. Then B. And in the end, Class A ... I'll crush you, too. Arisu Sakayanagi: But can you make it happen? Kakeru Ryūen: There need be only one ruler. Arisu Sakayanagi: That's true! SCENE 16 [Setting: At one of the random street of the complex.] Ayanokōji and Suzune Horikita are together. Each under of their own umbrellas. They are currently in front of the pedestrian lanes. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: It's nice that the plan worked, huh? Suzune Horikita: You manipulated me, didn't you? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: What do you mean? Suzune Horikita: You pointed out the lack of cameras in the special annex to lead me to forge that false evidence. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: You're overthinking it. Suzune Horikita: You made a promise that you'd help me reach Class A. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Yeah, after you forced me. Ayanokōji is about to walk away but then Suzune Horikita grabs his arm and halted him. Suzune Horikita: Wait. I'm not finished yet. I want to know what you're thinking. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: I want to live my days in peace. That's all. Suzune Horikita: You wouldn't help me if you really didn't want to. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: I supposed I just wanted to help a friend. Suzune Horikita: That's a lie. You've never cared about your friends. Just who are you? [Flashback Begin] is a scene where Kiyotaka Ayanokōji's past is shown. There's a line of kids wearing white lab gowns. One of those is Kiyotaka. Mr Ayanokōji: Line up! child at the left side of Kiyotaka Ayanokōji immediately show some signs of chest discomfort and collapses as the other children are surprised. However, Kiyotaka didn't react to it and simply looked on with indifference. [Flashback End] Silence. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: I will help you get into Class A. But ... Suzune Horikita: But? looks at Suzune Kiyotaka Ayanokōji (Sternly): Don't pry into my life. (Ending Song) 7 Title Card Category:Screenplay